


happened.

by dopamine36



Category: CHSA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopamine36/pseuds/dopamine36
Relationships: Chaos/samael
Kudos: 2





	happened.

舌尖传来一丝咸味，很像是汗水的味道。但恶魔猎人分不清它来自自己还是身下的恶魔。  
  
除了汗液，鼻尖萦绕着这间卧室里奇异的香味。也许是吸入这种味道太久，他的思考频率也逐渐缓慢下来，眼下的每一个动作都仿佛在遵从本能行动。本来端正的领巾被扯开绷断，那枚黑色的骷髅滚落在旁，眼里嵌的红石微微闪光。  
  
这样看来，恶魔的脖颈与人类也没有太大差别。  
  
猎人想。  
  
除了比象牙更白，在鲜红色床铺的对比下显得有些病态。但随着呼吸，喉结也在起伏滚动，上面粘着一层薄汗。  
  
他不假思索地低下头，将上方微微鼓动的软骨含进嘴里。尖锐的牙齿擦过皮肤，在推动间留下一道细小的伤口。  
  
“嘶……”  
  
萨麦尔低叫了一声，伸出手扶了一下自己左侧的下颚。他做这个动作的时候稍微转过头去，露出因为刚才的动作而留下不明显牙印的脖子。那里的伤口正几不可见地抽动着，最后自动愈合成原来的模样。卡欧斯伸出手摩擦那里的皮肤，除了泛红以外没有其他异常。  
  
“怎么了，没发现有印记？”  
  
“没有……”  
  
卡欧斯下意识地接了一句，他在回忆教科书上提到过的内容——恶魔身上有隐蔽的印记，用来哺饲他们的宠物与奴仆。  
  
“肯定是在其他地方。”  
  
他这样想着，将刚才扯开的领口拉大了些。恶魔内衬的衣物与贵族所穿的几乎没有太大区别，暴露在空气里的皮肤是惨白色。没有印记也没有伤痕，只有锁骨凹陷下的一小片阴影。卡欧斯撑起上半身，他感到自己的全身已经几乎被汗水浸透。同时，这个动作使他的余光捕捉到里衣内侧闪出的一抹光辉。  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
循着猎人指向的方向，恶魔由上至下掀开了衣衫，露出内里的环。  
  
那是数个样式不同的银色钉状物，穿过乳尖扣在乳晕旁。有露出的尖刺，也有蛇状的短钉。  
  
“就是这个……我在书上看到过！”  
  
“哦？”  
  
萨麦尔笑出声来，问：“那你们恶魔猎人的书上有没有配图啊？”  
  
“……”  
  
卡欧斯难以回答，只道：“魔鬼和女巫就是通过……来喂养自己的魔宠，让它们完成各种恶行，最后以自己的鲜血作为奖励。”  
  
“让仆从帮忙端茶倒水，也算恶行吗？”  
  
萨麦尔问，他眨着猩红色的双眼。卡欧斯一时无言，只待他说完后，才发现他的眼瞳红得异常，里面似有火舌舔卷。  
  
“你干了什么！？”  
  
他慌忙起身，却见面前的恶魔轻轻勾起手指。床铺边缘凭空出现数道黑色锁链，将恶魔猎人的身体制住。卡欧斯尝试挣脱，却发现他越是挣扎捆缚越紧，冰冷的锁链死死咬住他的四肢。  
  
萨麦尔坐了起来，他的身上现在几乎只有一件披风盖着。刚才恶魔猎人身上的汗水正随他的动作从上半身滑落。  
  
“让我看一下。”  
  
恶魔眯起眼，手指抹过他身上的皮质武器带。那些装备自动解开，摔落在床上。萨麦尔拨开他的衣服，望着腹肌与肚脐下方刚刚出现的纹案。卡欧斯顺着他的目光望去，发现那图案形似一个倒三角结，泛着不详而阴森的深赤红色。  
  
“这是什么，等等，你要干什……”  
  
他话还没说完，便听到牙齿咬上拉链的声音。

  
“等一下！”  
  
恶魔猎人猛然惊醒，他所卧的旧沙发发出了不堪重负的嘎吱声。卡欧斯神色惊魂未定，他四下张望，发现自己身处一间简单的二室户。  
  
闷热的空气和窗外蝉鸣的声音让他忽然想起：这里是地球。他不知何时睡在这间杂物室老旧的沙发上，房间里的灯没有开，唯一的光源来自于被书堆与纸箱遮住的窗户。  
  
卡欧斯擦了一把脸上的汗水，他感觉自己好像回到从江水里被捞出来的时候。而比那时更尴尬的是刚才做到的梦——那些场景如此真实，好像在某时某地真实发生过。又或者是一个有关于梦境魔法的恶作剧……  
  
他单手捂着脑壳离开了杂物间。这间人类观念中十分便宜的老房子实际上对于两人住而言已经足够，根据那只恶魔所说，是由于这里发生过凶案才要价低廉。  
  
卡欧斯来到走廊上。在他来地球之前，如果有人告诉他传说中的恶魔会生活在这种简陋的地方，他一定难以相信。这里没有怪异的雕像或者摆设、没有黑魔法书、更没有画像或者镜子……  
  
走廊尽头传来冰箱打开的碰撞声，卡欧斯愣了一下回过神来，朝厨房的方向走去。

  
前一任人类主人似乎过于恐惧这里曾经发生过的事情，不顾刚置办好的家具就直接搬走。卡欧斯至今还没有弄清楚厨房里的每一个电子器具应该如何使用，只知道这里好像经常有一种叫做“蟑螂”的强大魔物出现。他站在门口，看到自己追捕的恶魔正从冰箱里拿出一扎饮料，将酸梅汤倒进再普通不过的玻璃杯里。  
  
萨麦尔似乎注意到卡欧斯，拿着杯子转过身来。他上身只穿了一件衬衫，有汗水的湿印。  
  
“你站在那干什么？”  
  
卡欧斯听到他问。好像说的是这句话，但只顾着注意对方一开一合的嘴唇，一时有些走神。直到看到对方用三根手指扣着水杯晃了晃，才莫名感到一阵口渴。  
  
“那个饮料……”  
  
“没有别的杯子了。”  
  
“……好吧。”  
  
不知道是否是厨房没有开窗的缘故，燥热从脚底浮到胸口。  
  
“你就拿这个喝好了。”  
  
恶魔重新打开冰箱，将那个透明的壶再次找了出来。里头的酸梅汤已经被倒了一半，剩下的给一个人喝倒也没有什么问题。卡欧斯过去默默接下，掌心一阵沁凉。而他在这个距离看对方的眼睛，只见到近似透明的淡红，与梦境中的模样大相径庭。这个发现使卡欧斯心下稍慰，他揭开盖子喝下饮料，入口一阵酸苦，立刻被呛到开始大声咳嗽。  
  
“这个明明很好喝，你这是什么反应……”  
  
“苦的啊！”  
  
卡欧斯把器皿盖上，塞回了冰箱里。看到旁边恶魔似笑非笑的表情，在喉咙口的话滚了滚，又被重新咽回去。  
  
真热啊，他碰到冰箱的时候想。好像刚才喝下去的冰饮是难熄的火苗，烧得舌底发烫。


End file.
